Lucy of the Moon
by Post-Apocalypse Dreamer
Summary: All she could remember upon waking in the cold night was her name, and that she wasn't supposed to be present. When the Tsukino's took her in, she felt a since of impending doom on the blonde she befriended, now she's looking for a Moon Princess and Crystal as a neko girl with Sailor Moon and the cat Luna. /Book One of the Lucy Spellman Saga/
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I fully own my original character Lucy.**

* * *

Key

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Memories/Future Memory_

**"Speaking in another language"**

_**Thoughts in another language**_

Lunarian

* * *

_In my beginning is my end._ -

**T.S. Eliot**

~Prologue~

A small gust of cool wind, a tiny shiver of bare shoulders. Round, green-gray eyes cracking open as another gust blew over pale skin, down thin arms and to smooth, feminine fingers. A petite body to assume the age of a young preteen pulled from it's flat out position into a crouch, hands running over cold shoulders as short, uneven brown hair fell in a rounded face full of confused fright. Her breath was quick and uneven as she calmed down, heart fast.

A sharp nose sprinkled across with freckles, cherry colored from the cold, wrinkled before a weak sneeze hit, leaving partially full lips already beginning to turn color in the freezing atmosphere. Teeth chattering lightly, she pulled herself in closer, hoping to preserve what warmth was left. Her mind quietly raced, wanting to know where she was was, and who she was.

Slowly, gently, as she thought these things small white dots overhead began to float down from the heavens as the preteen stood, bare legs shaking while starting down the stone path, hand pressing to the wall beside her. The pathway was lit barely by the glowing dots of the sky with a bright sideways crescent smile, street lamps here or there. A dog bark, one of fierce protection, broke the still night, sending the light brunette running down the street, chilled feet slapping the frozen pavement as snow caught in her hair and clothes. It took everything not to scream in fright.

The preteen, name still to come to her, eventually slowed, breathing heavily, revealing she was slightly over-weight as she gave up sucking in her gut, yet not enough to slow her in a run if need be. Without notice, tears stung her eyes, the young girl collapsing to her knees as a sob shook her. Again, questions ran through her mind of what was happening.

_Where am I? _Her mind questioned. _What's going on?_

Curling up to a fence beside her, head tucked to her chest, she continued to cry, wanting to know who she was and where she was. And as her body began to fall asleep from exhaustion, from a ways behind her, a house light flickered on before a tall man with glasses- easily recognized of Asian decent- dressed in night clothes stepped out, looking around. For a moment he stood, scratching his head as he wondered over something.

**_I swear... _**He thought. **_I know I saw someone._**

After some time, a minute perhaps, he turned to go inside, but he caught sight of a huddled form beside the fence before his house. Blinking, he walked over, putting a hand to the child's shoulder before pulling back quickly, saying something in his native tongue.

The girl herself jumped up, startled, spinning to face him, with wide, fearful eyes. She stared at him as he fully took in her apparel, feeling the instinct to run but unable to for some reason. Something told her to stay, to listen. Floral, baby pink shorts with a matching top with thin sleeves lined in lace, bare feet, no jacket or proper clothes was what he observed. It was hardly proper at all!

She was going to freeze to death, and the man told her so, only earning a confused look.

The man took in her features, noting the European aspects instead of Asian, the different body tone and color. His best guess was she spoke English, and, lucky for her, he had excelled at it in school.

"You speak English?" He asked calmly, not wanting to scare her. When she nodded, he smiled. "I am Kenji, and you are going to freeze to death in those clothes."

His voice lisped at certain words when he spoke, but the girl didn't seem to mind. He spoke with her some more, and she eventually followed Kenji into the yard and up to his house when she realized he held no ill will or harmful intentions. Stepping inside to be greeted by a woman with long, pinkish wavy hair in a night gown, who appeared worried, the girl peered around through the corners of her eyes.

As soon as the girl's green-gray eyes met the woman's red, the woman rushed over, putting the coat she wore onto the others shoulders, who had begun to shake and teeth clack together in the sudden flush of warmth in the house, pulling it tight. The woman babbled to her in Japanese, a language in which the girl didn't know. The woman sounded worried just as much as she appeared to be, and Kenji said something to the woman, quieting who the girl guessed to be Kenji's wife.

"My wife, Ikuko, was asking why you were out there, and your name." Kenji informed her, getting a nod.

"I... I don't know... why I was out there..." She told him shakily, voice weak and scratchy as if she had just inhaled powdered cinnamon. "B-but... **W-watashi wa**..." It was then a name appeared in her foggy mind, a single, small, four letter word, "Lucy."

* * *

**Word Count w/o additional script: 845**

Author's Word: Updates will be very slow, months in between possibly, but I will try to get a rhythm for this going. It keeps strictly with the manga which is why Ikuko has such a different look as to how she appears in the anime. However, I may add one or two small aspects from the anime, though I highly doubt it. I hope you enjoy this and Lucy's journey.


	2. Sailor Moon Moon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I fully own my original character Lucy.**

* * *

Key

"Speaking"

_Thoughts/Memories/Premonition/Dream_

**"Speaking in Another Language"**

**_Thoughts in Another Language_**

Lunarian

* * *

_Be humble for you are made of earth. Be noble for you are made of stars._

**Serbian Proverb**

~Chapter 1~  
~Sailor Moon Moon~

**Two Years Later...**

Three people, a young blonde boy, a light brunette girl, and older man with raven hair, sat around a round table. The man drank his coffee as he read the newspaper and the two kids talked with each other as they ate breakfast. Both were dressed in school uniforms. The topic the two talked about was about the girl's schooling, in fact.

"Don't you think it'll be hard this late in the school year, though, for tutoring Usagi?" The girl voiced, green-gray eyes clouded in worry. "Plus, I don't even know what grade I'm really in, so I can't be much help. I could be seven-years-old for all I know."

The boy, younger than the girl by several years, shrugged, not seeming very concerned. "Hey, don't worry. If all else fails, you'll still help her pass in English, since it's your home language." He informed her. "You'll help her better her grades even if your seven-years-old, I'm sure, Lucy. She's terrible at everything. Even Japanese."

The brunette blinked, taken aback. "But... that's what we're speaking right now, Shingo! How can she be failing Japanese!?"

"She slacks off." Shingo replied nonchalantly. "Simple as that."

Suddenly, Ikuko, Shingo's mother and Lucy's adoptive one, came into the conversation, holding up the mornings newspaper. "Sailor V's caught another set of crooks!" She informed everyone at the table. "And comparing her to Usagi..."

That's when Lucy looked at the watch on her wrist, making her let out a startled squeak of alarm, shouting as she quickly stood up. "Oh, my gosh! Usagi! It's past eight, get up!"

She took the two outstretched bentos from Ikuko with some toast and was heading out the door by the time a girl appearing the same age as Lucy came rushing down the stairs, long blonde hair held up in circular buns atop with flowing pigtails behind, dressed in the same uniform as Lucy.

"We're off to school!" The distressed blonde yelled as she followed after Lucy who was putting the bentos in her bag as she ran, quickly by passing and snatching hold of the brunette's hand with her free one, saying to the girl. "Wake me up earlier, Lucy, you dummy!"

The poor girl tried her best to keep up with the running blonde, feet stumbling over themselves, but she failed and was practically dragged after.

"Why does morning have to come anyway?" Usagi whined. "I don't wanna go to school!"

"I'm sorry you don't want to," Lucy replied, voice slightly breathless from running, "but we need an edu-aiee!"

Suddenly, Usagi went face first into the sidewalk, dragging Lucy down on her, causing Lucy to crush her slightly. The brunette pulled herself up, sitting back on her butt as the blonde sat up, hand to the base of her back.

"You're heavy, Lucy!" She complained rudely to the pudgy girl.

"At least I didn't trip over a poor cat!" The girl retorted, expression conveying how miffed she was as she saw the cat Usagi had stepped on, a foot print across it's back. Lucy rubbed the disoriented cat's head, picking it up to hold it like a baby. "Poor thing..."

"What?" Usagi freaked, jumping up. "I'm sorry! Did it hurt!?" The blonde bunny put her face in the cat's, who's eyes were still closed. "You're looking a little weak..." She sweat-dropped with Lucy who suggested in a mumble, "Maybe because you stepped on her?"

Usagi took the cat from her friend who protested openly. She looked in the cat's blue eyes with remorse and them smiled, moving in to do something Lucy anticipated from the start. Usagi kissed the cat on the nose and it froze in shock, her asking with a giggle, "You're so cute, forgive me?"

Before anything could be done, that cat scratched the living hell out of the innocent blonde's face until she dropped the cat, making Usagi cry. "That wasn't anything to scratch me for... Oh." Lucy caught the cat and both noticed it was clawing at two band-aids crossed in an X on its forehead.

"Huh. Wonder what jerk would do that..." Lucy commented as Usagi took an end in her hand, pulling them off.

The cat slithered out of Lucy's hands as soon as the bandage came off and jumped on Usagi's head before jumping on the brunette's and onto a wall. The cat made eye contact with both girls before darting off. Usagi looked back at the cat and Lucy took another look at her watch before shrieking, grabbing Usagi's hand and sprinting faster towards school than Usagi could when hearing there was a sale on candy, both arriving just before the bell rung and were almost late for class. If they had been late, Usagi would of had to stand in the hall and their parents would of been contacted.

At the end of class, neither were necessarily off the hook. Usagi was scolded for getting a thirty percent of her English test, and Lucy was in trouble for nearly being late again for the second time that week. Neither could vouch for the other.

"Here's your test back!" Haruna-sensei scolded the blonde bunny, very upset. "It's your attitude that makes you get grades like this!"

"That's because I hate English!" Usagi defended, sweat-dropping as Lucy face palmed. "It's too hard!"

"Which is why Tsukino-san will be tutoring you," Haruna-sensei replied, looking at Lucy who nodded, not wanting to face the English teacher's wrath. No luck when the teacher then moved on to her other student. "And Tsukino-san, you must start setting an example for your sister! If you let her make you late, then you are no better!"

Lucy ducked her head with a half-bow, feeling whipped at the light scold, replying seriously, "Hai, Haruna-sensei. I _will_ do better, I promise."

"Good." She pointed out the classroom door. "Now go to your next class."

Walking out of the classroom, Lucy's head bowed in shame, they came upon Naru and Umino, several friends of the two girls, though Usagi only called Umino creepy and an otaku. Naru's arms were crossed, looking ready to get on the less concerned of the two about their grades. She couldn't say anything before Umino, however. "How did you do on your tests, Usagi-san, Lucy-san?"

Lucy's head shot up and she flushed, putting the paper behind her back to conceal the even hundred she had gotten. Usagi and her quickly switched papers behind their backs and flashed them quickly before stuffing them in their bags so names couldn't be seen.

"I got a hundred this time," Usagi replied happily while her adopted sister shrugged, "I was out of it during the test, bombed it."

"Really?" Umino held up his, showing a ninety-five. "I didn't try hard on this test as I usually do. Tests are just a game. Just a game." He rubbed the back of his neck, grinning as he spoke. The three girls sweat-dropped.

"You know, you really are creepy!" Naru sighed in exasperation, hands on hip. She then looked at her test proclaiming an eighty-five and back at Umino, "The only one I really wanted to beat was Umino..."

School ran by quickly, the girls digging each other out of ditches several times (mainly Lucy saving Usagi) and quickly it was lunch time, and everyone with several other friends settled down outside to eat. The gossip of the day was about the recent jewelry store robberies. Something, it seemed, everyone but Usagi kept up in.

Naru and several girls were chatting about the most recent robbery, Umino butting in to state, in slightly eerie sync with Lucy who looked just as excited, "But Sailor V caught all the robbers!"

Usagi set down her juice, tilting her head as she asked, "Who's that?"

Here Umino got really into it, looking angry and exasperated. "She's famous!" He exclaimed, holding up a picture of a teen with long blonde hair, some held back by a bright red bow, in a sailor suit with a mask. "A champion of justice in a sailor suit who's the talk of the town! Rumor has it she's a special detective from Police Headquarters!"

"So someone like that showed up?" Usagi questioned. "Well, it's the end of the century, all right!"

"That's right!" Umino shook his finger, making a tsk-ing sound. "These days, not counting the robbery, there are all sorts of weird crimes happening one after the other." Here he was butted off as Lucy scolded her sister. "You gotta to stay up to date with the news! It's getting really interesting lately! Even you'd like it!"

A girl with long, black hair clasped her hands together, an adoring look in her eyes. "But I can understand what would make somebody rob a jewelry store~!"

Another, more laid back girl with her arms behind her head in a relaxed manner added, somewhat to herself, "Jewels are so pretty, huh? They're so shiny..." Fully to herself, she murmured. "Me, I want a diamond ring!"

Usagi turned to Naru, smiling widely as she snapped her fingers. "Hey, Naru-chan, your family runs a jewelry store, right?" She added to her friends list of favorite gems shortly after this question, "I like rubies myself! Pearls are great, too!"

Lucy looked at them in interest, thinking to herself, _moonstones and turquoise are my favorites. They're just really calming to me._

The redhead laughed, lacing her fingers under her chin with a pleasant look. "Truthfully, we've been having a huge sale since yesterday! There's stuff at prices even we could afford!"

"Whoa, really?" Lucy asked, eyes widening. It was cool their friend's parents owned a shop, but was odd they were having a sale with prices so low that preteens allowances were enough to buy jewelry.

"You're kidding!" Usagi exclaimed, drowning out her sister's words. "I'm going to stop by on the way home!"

Several other girls voiced they were coming to and the only boy there was left out.

* * *

Later after school, the group of girls arrived as Naru's mother's shop, OSA-P. Usagi her face against the glass as soon as they arrived, looking in with another girl beside her. Behind them, Naru, Lucy, and the more lax girl sweat dropped at the antics.

Naru walked up to her friends, the other two trailing behind and the redhead pointed to a set of earrings with a matching ring and necklace, talking about the necklace. "In the center is a billion-yen Pigeon Blood. It's a ruby." She then explained the one next to it. "Next to it is a yellow diamond. Of course, we can't put _these_ on sale..."

Usagi sighed in disappointment at this information, having had her eye caught by the necklace with the Pigeon Blood, before noticing the front of the store was overrun with people trying to get in. All were middle-aged women, too.

Naru saw her mother and called, "Mama!"

Naru's mother pulled the microphone from her mouth, looking over to the group of girls. "Naru-chan! Welcome back! Are these your friends?" She came over, giving a close-eyed smile and a small wave. Lucy's skin crawled and she wanted to run when the woman came close. Something didn't feel right about her. "Come on in! It's a little crowded, but come in and take a look. There are inexpensive items here too!" She chuckled lightly. "And I have a special discount for Naru-chan's friends." The jewelry shop owner then returned to calling out, drawing in more costumers of the young variety.

"We've never had a sale before." Naru explained worriedly, look turning glum.

"With such a pretty mother... Pretty intense." Usagi sweat dropped.

"Maybe Mama has finally come to her senses as a shop owner."

"Seems like just plain words of reassurance to me," Lucy commented to herself, sticking close to Usagi's side. The entire place had this bad air to it, and it was mainly coming from Naru's mother. As far as Lucy was concerned, that was bad.

Usagi shrugged, putting a finger to her lips as a look of thinking crossed her face. "I wish..." She groaned, pulling out her test from when Lucy and her had traded back tests. She looked at the thirty and crumbled it into a ball. She began to walk away from the shop, Lucy following. She complained to the light brunette as they left the store, "I can't ask for any rewards when I got only a thirty on my test! And my allowance for the month ran out!"

"Plus, you know I won't give any of mine up." Lucy added, making the blonde groan. "I'm putting all my things aside for paying for an investigator to find my family." _And, that shop gives off weird vibes._

"Time to kill this test!" Usagi tossed the ball over her shoulder, ignoring the protest to not litter. "Better go home."

Lucy turned to grab the test, opening her mouth to scold Usagi and squeaked when she almost ran into someone. Looking up, she backed up with a quick apology as the man spoke, fixing the glasses over his eyes from them getting hit by the paper ball.

"That hurt, you know! Are you even listening, Ms. Bump Head?" Usagi stopped walking and Lucy had a bad feeling pooling in her heart. It was justified a second later. "You trying to put bumps on my head too?"

Usagi whipped around, the blonde bunny looking like someone acting like a deranged monkey. The brunette put a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing as she yelped in indignation. "These aren't 'bumps,' they're buns!"

The dark haired man brushed her off, instead looking at the test he had opened from its crumbled ball. His voice held a hint of surprise as he spoke, only detected if you payed attention. "Thirty percent?" He tossed it and it hit Usagi in the face, she ripped it off her face to continue glaring at him. "Study harder, Miss Bun-head!"

"Mind your own business!" She ground out, holding the paper, crumbled up again, in a hand.

She grabbed Lucy's wrist with her other and pulled her along, though the girl's green-gray eyes stayed on the odd man who was dressed in a tuxedo. Usagi also glanced back, if only to dwell in her annoyance while the other's was in curiosity.

"What's with him?! Dressed in a tuxedo in the middle of the afternoon!" she turned her head forward, and the next two words snapped the brunette forward and into keeping pace with Usagi. "Pretentious jerk!"

"Do you even know what pretentious means?" Lucy suddenly asked, trying to hide a smile as she looked over at her upset friend.

The blonde gave an indignant squeal and Lucy took off down the street, detouring into the Crown Game Center. Usagi called after as she chased her friend, "That's not funny!"

Darting into the game room, she hid behind a man who worked there and went by the name of Motoki, laughing. The blonde stumbled slightly, looking over his shoulder in surprise to the brunette who put a finger to her lips and pointed at the door. Motoki looked back and nodded in understanding as the bunny came running in looking around and Lucy slunk away to hide behind a game machine.

Usagi calmed down and the gloomy feeling returned, so she took a seat at the nearest video game which belonged to Sailor V. She began to play, but after some time ended up with problems from the low-level enemies. Around that time, Motoki noticed her having trouble and Lucy came to stand over Usagi's shoulder in interest.

"Shoot 'im!" Lucy exclaimed when Usagi came to a monster, grabbing and jarring her sister's shoulders. "Shoot 'im!"

"You gotta keep moving or else you'll lose," Motoki added, pointing to the screen to help Usagi.

The trio went on like this for a while, Usagi's mood slowly began to brighten, and Lucy began to play another game on her own. The game, called Pac-Man, felt oddly familiar, though she'd never played it. Eventually, the teen ended up absorbed in the game, and when she felt soft fur rub against her leg she almost screamed, letting go of the controllers and jumping onto the station of the game, staring down at the black cat from earlier. She noticed is had an odd yellow bald spot on its forehead shaped like a crescent moon facing up, and it's stare was pretty creepy.

Usagi and Motoki quickly came over, hearing the girl screamed and Usagi grinned at the cat, asking Lucy. "Isn't this the same cat from this morning? How did it wander in here?"

Motoki helped the frightened girl down and he blinked at the cat. "This cat has been hanging around the past couple of days."

Lucy bent to pet the cat who pushed up into her palm willingly as Usagi pointed, laughing slightly, albeit rudely, "Look, look! It's got a crescent-shaped _bald spot_ on it's forehead!"

Lucy shot the blonde girl a glare and Usagi blanched slightly. The brunette blinked at this, knowing she hadn't looked _that_ mean, then looked back at the cat and backed up herself. Both laughed nervously.

"Uh... Maybe we should go home..." Usagi suggested weakly.

The suggestion didn't need to be made twice.

* * *

"Hey, Usa, hold up." Lucy stopped Usagi as she started up to the gate of the house. Usagi gave her an odd look but Lucy shrugged it off, digging through her bag to pull out her test and a pencil, erasing her name. She handed the paper and pencil to Usagi. "I don't want you getting kicked out of the house again. That would suck, y'know?"

Usagi contemplated it for a moment, biting her bottom lip, before pressing the test to the fence and writing her name. The blonde pulled out her own test and Lucy proceeded to write her name on the paper. Putting their new tests in their bags and Lucy putting away her pencil, they headed inside, the bunny visibly nervous while the sparrow played it more cool.

"We're home!" Usagi called.

Ikuko's head popped out of the kitchen, spatula in hand, smile pleasant.

"You two are coming home late, aren't you?" Lucy winced in sync with Usagi, but Ikuko went on, undeterred. "Anyway, I met Umino-kun in town a little while back! I hear he got a ninety-five in his test. So... what about you girls?"

Usagi swallowed and pulled out her test, handing it to the mother. She took Lucy's proffered, the girl looking at her feet in shame. Everything was quiet for a moment before Ikuko sighed.

"I really disappointed in you, Lucy," Ikuko admonished, look sad as she gazed at her adopted daughter. "I expected better from you. But Usagi," she looked at her blood daughter, "you are doing great. Keep studying."

Usagi let out a breath she didn't know she was holding at Ikuko gave the tests back and when the older woman left, she let out a tiny scream, hugging Lucy. The girl did not respond for a moment, still a little upset with herself for what she'd done, before hugging back, feeling a little happy for helping Usagi. She did know it was wrong to take the bad grade, but she didn't like the thought of her sister figure getting in trouble.

The two headed upstairs to their room to get a start on their homework. Well, Lucy did. She wasn't entirely sure about the one following her. When they dropped their bags on the floor, Lucy dropping by them to pull out the math, ready to get her second easiest subject over with then make Usagi do her own and not Lucy pretty much give away all the answers.

Lucy turned to hand the bunny her math homework but found she had already dozed off. Sighing, the brunette shook her head, bending over her work to start on the equations. After sometime, she heard Usagi grumbling in her sleep, then suddenly the blonde accidentally smacked the sitting teen in the back of the head as she jumped awake in bed.

"That hurt! What are you doing?!" Both shouted in sync, Lucy at Usagi for smacking her and Usagi at the black cat while holding her nose and glaring.

Wait... Where had the hell had the cat come from!?

Lucy jumped to her feet, staring wide eyed at the cat. Her eyes widened to dinner plates when the cat, in a distinctly feminine voice, spoke. It _spoke_.

"It isn't a bald spot, don't be so rude!"

_Oh my..._ The two could only stare, both in shock.

The cat cleared her throat, covering her mouth with a paw, and then began to speak further.

"My name is Luna," she informed them, standing to step closer. "I've been looking for you, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan. You really helped me out when you took those bandages off. With them on, I couldn't talk and my mental functions were slower." She shook her head in disgust. "The punk kids in this area are very bad, playing pranks like that.

"I'm glad we've met. I was getting worried about what I'd do if we never met up."

Blue met green-gray, looks disbelieving, before green-gray turned back to Luna, opening her mouth. "Ok-"

"Good night." Usagi rolled over and closed her eyes, trying to go back to sleep.

Both cat and human girl sweat dropped. "Usa, this is serious!" Lucy reprimanded. "You're not dreaming because I nev-"

A soft paw touched her arm. Lucy looked down at Luna who shook her head, crouching down. "I'll wake her up."

She jumped, flipping in the air and a brooch and star earrings appeared. The star earrings dropped in Lucy's hands while the brooch continued to hover. Lucy held them up, looking the small golden studs over in interest. _That is amazing magic..._

"I've got a present for you, Usagi-chan," Luna stated.

Usagi shot up from lying down, eyes locking on the brooch. "WOW! It's so cute! It's really pretty!" She exclaimed, taking hold of the brooch and rushing to the bathroom as Lucy clasped her new earrings on. Usagi looked close in the mirror as she positioned the brooch in the center of her bow, rambling the entire time.

"Usagi-chan, listen to me!" The small black cat stressed, garnering both girls attention. She gave each a serious looked. "There are a string of odd crimes being committed in the Tokyo area. These are crimes the police won't be able to solve."

"And so," Usagi's brooch began to glow and Lucy felt a warmth spreading of her ears and body, "Usagi-chan, you've been chosen as the guardian. You have a duty!" Lucy noticed something now. Luna was talking only to Usagi, not her. "You are to gather your allies and defeat your enemies. Also, you must discover the location of our Princess and...

"Luna!" Usagi exclaimed, looking down in alarm a the brooch. "The brooch is shining!"

Luna sighed, raising a paw high. "Do you still not believe me? Try calling out 'Moon!' Lucy-chan, call out 'Mau!'"

Both shared unsure looks, calling out, "'Moon/Mau?'"

A bright glow enveloped the girls, following Luna as she ordered them to call out, "Prism Power, Make-Up!"

Lucy clenched her eyes shut when a shockingly bright light flashed. When it cleared, she slowly opened her eyes, looking right back at Usagi.

The blonde wore white goggles and a white sailor fuku with a pleated blue skirt and matching sailor collar with yellow stripes. Usagi's front and back bows were pink, her white gloves bands and heeled boots were pink as well, a strip of white at the top of the boots with an upturned crescent moon. Over her buns were pink circular cups and feather clips with pearls holding them just above her bangs. She wore a golden tiara with a pink gem, while the brooch rested center on the bow and a red chocker and upturned crescent moon on its center.

"Oh my God," Lucy breathed in English as Usagi squealed at Lucy, "You're outfit is soooo cute! You look like a cat woman, too!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy looked down at her clothes and a blush covered her freckled cheeks. How had she not felt the draft before.

She was dressed in a short, pleated skirt similar to Usagi's but was yellow, red then midnight blue. The sailor collar was a midnight blue with three yellow stripes and her bows were a gossamer white with golden stars holding them down. Her shoes weren't heeled nor boots, they were bright red ballet shoes without the flat tip. Her gloves were fingerless, reaching just passed her wrist with a red band. If she could of seen herself from Usagi's perspective, she would have also seen a silver tiara with a silver moon as well as cat ears and tail swishing around.

"Lucy, you and I are to guide her."

"What!?" The brunette cried, baffled and thinking the talking cat crazy. "How, where? And why me? Why not just you?"

"Because, you are the advisor of the Sen-"

The black cat was cut off by Usagi's distressed voice crying out, "There's something showing up on the goggles!"

Luna looked to the guardian, "Do you believe me now?"

Usagi's look said all as she spoke, "I don't really get this, but Naru-chan is in trouble!" A shot of adrenaline raced through Lucy's own veins when she heard this. _Naru..._ "We have to help her!"

* * *

"No, I am not your "Mama." The Negaverse monster cackled. "Right now, you mother is in the basement dead from starvation."

As it said this and Naru cried for her mother, Naru's mother struggled down in the basement, trying to get free.

"You get away from Naru-chan, you monstrous old hag!"

The skylight burst open, revealing Usagi in her sailor suit, Luna jumping over her head to land safely. Lucy stood behind and to Usagi's side, unsure of what to do but knowing she had to be there, had to help.

The hag spun around, glaring and Lucy knew she had been right when something had felt off about Naru's mother. "Who do you think you are?!"

Both teens blanched, looking at each other. "Uh- us? I'm... We're..."

Luna meowed loudly, looking to the crescent moon high in the sky. It clicked in their minds and Usagi smiled, suddenly feeling calm just like Lucy had through the entire encounter so far.

"The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Love and Justice!" Usagi struck a pose, proclaiming herself, "Sailor Moon!"

"A-And Selene!" Blurted out Lucy without thinking, the Greek Titan of the moon coming to mind. She received a brief look of 'really' from Usagi as Luna purred in approval. The cat woman scowled, "Well, it's not like I'd call myself Moon Moon!"

Before an argument could start over superhero names, the hag cackled. "_Sailor Moon_ and _Selene_?! I've never heard of anything like that!" She raised her hand, grin vicious. "Awaken! We must send our great ruler energy, my slaves!"

People began to march into the store, looks blank and desolate, dressed in bed clothes. Lucy swallowed, suddenly a little nervous, backing away from the encroaching people.

"Murder them!" The hag ordered.

One woman smashed a bottle's bottom against a wall. Lucy sweat dropped, feeling alarm for the first time.

She chuckled nervously, tugging on Usagi's collar. "Uh... I think shit has finally hit the fan today..."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort, but yelped, jumping out of the way of the hypnotized woman with the broken liquor bottle. Lucy caught Usagi before she could hit the floor, her elbow scraped by the jagged edges.

A sound of pain, similar to a whine, made its way past Usagi's lips as she looked at the wound. "What is this? This _isn't_ a dream?!"

Lucy helped Usagi up from her crouch, pulling her adopted sister away from more of the hypnotized citizens of Jûban district.

"We don't have time for this, Usa! We have to do something!"

"Fight!" Luna ordered them. Jumping in their path as a lady in a pink, flowery frock grabbed hold on Usagi's wrist. She broke the connection and continued speaking to the two scared teens. "Take down the enemy!"

"How do we do that?!" Usagi cried, feeling tears spring up in her eyes.

Lucy stood behind her, backs pressing together as they were encircled. Looking around, Lucy thought of possible things to break this suffocating circle. Then, it suddenly hit her, bubbling up like clean, white-washed calm.

"Usagi..." Lucy asked, a trance coming over her. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" The blonde wailed. "We're going to die!"

Ignoring the bunny, Lucy lifted her hands to her chest, clasping them right where her star rested, eyes closing, body losing its tension. She felt... drunk. Lucy had no clue what being drunk was like, but she imagined that's what she was feeing right then and there. Yet, instead of things being fuzzy, they were clearer than ever before.

Eyes opening, a sure green-gray and a smile of serenity on her lips. Throwing her arms out, she opened her hands and a ball of white light there formed into a cat with wings shaped as an upturned crescent moon, crying, "Serene Cat!"

The cat of white energy ran away from her, bounding between the people and knocking them out cold. A giggle of relief over flowed from her throat when she saw even the evil hag had been effected, now stumbling slightly from the shock of the attack.

A disembodied voice echoed from the skylights then, leading the girls to look up in sync, Lucy's cat ears flicking around, zoning in on the voice to a skylight the two had come in through. Her eyes narrowed, taking in the black suit and white mask, wondering who this man was immediately. To be here when they were... A threat or ...?

Her attention was averted when Luna jumped onto Usagi's head, ordering the blonde bunny, "Now, Usagi-chan! Grab your tiara!"

Unable to stop herself, something telling her it was correct, Lucy added, "Shout 'Moon Tiara Boomerang!'"

Luna gave the brunette a look of approval and she returned it with a nervous grin.

Usagi pulled her tiara off, it turning into a boomerang glowing with a light gold light around it, She looked to Lucy, who nodded her head quickly, and the teen smiled widely, pulling her arm back and slinging the tiara boomerang towards the hag.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

With a screech of pain, the tiara sliced clean through the hag's neck. She turned into sand, a wind sweeping through to take away the debris.

Both girl's eyes widened to large proportions, Usagi backing up into her sister and both grabbing hold of a hand as support.

"Holy smokes." Lucy muttered as Usagi gasped.

Both shared looks, a grimace clear across the brunette's face and meek horror on the blonde's, unsure of what next. Yet, as if to tell them exactly what next, that same voice, deep and timbre, spoke to them.

"I didn't find the Legendary Silver Crystal, but I did find something most fascinating."

Lucy looked around, eyes narrowing and stepping in front of Usagi protectively. Something in her said to protect the clumsy rabbit and she'd do that. Even as Usagi looked about frantically for the owner of the voice.

A shadow passed over them and the two looked up, watching as a caped man with a black top hat passed over head. Lucy made a face, Usagi looked at him in awe. Luna was currently not there to draw Usagi from her revere.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask." He informed the sailor guardian as he disappeared into the night. "Sailor Moon, I'll certainly take note of you."

The grip on Lucy's hand tightened as Usagi whispered, "He's just like the famous thief Lupin..." Heart were in the blonde's eyes a second later, leaving a cat woman to groan in annoyance. "How wonderful!"

"Usa, he mi-"

"Well done, Usagi-chan, Lucy-chan!" Lucy sprinted over, jumping up onto Lucy's shoulder to speak with each girl better. "You do realize the situation now, right, Usagi-chan? She took the place of Naru-chan's mother. You see that the enemy has begun invasion, and-"

"Uh, Luna-chan," Lucy interjected gingerly, "Usa isn't paying attention."

The black cat scowled, snapping at the love-struck teen, "Usagi-chan! This is impor-"

Once again, the talking animal was cut off by a waking Naru. She opened her eyes a crack, head pounding as she sat up slowly. "What have I been doing?"

Around her, other who had been hypnotized were waking and starting to come to.

The cat woman and talking cat shared looks before nodding heads in agreement. Lucy grabbed hold of Usagi's arm, pulling her toward the ways they'd come in, ignoring Usagi's blubbering about dreams and 'cool guys.'

_What a ditz_, she rolled her eyes, smile fond, _but she's my ditz of a sister. So that's alright._

* * *

"Then, we were attacked by robbers, but we were saved by some guardians in sailor suits!" Naru waved her arms around, demonstrating the fighting vigorously. "If I hadn't of passed out, I might've seen their faces! I remember cat ears and a tail, though!"

The laid back girl from the day before gave the sweet red head a skeptical look. "Naru-chan, you sure you weren't dreaming?"

To the side, Usagi stood with Lucy as Naru vouched for the tale being real. Usagi had a look of disappointment and Lucy was expressionless, unsure of what to think of things yet. She knew it couldn't of possibly been a dream, she had never fallen asleep like Usagi had, but after she woke up the next day she could have almost sworn it was all false. Now...

"What is it?" Luna asked, looking up at the two conflicted girls.

Jumping into the bunny's shoulder, she grinned in triumph as Usagi huffed out, arms crossed, brooch gleaming in the noon light as the sun glinted off Lucy's golden earrings, "It seems... It wasn't a dream after all."

* * *

In a dark room, far from prying eyes, a slender, tall blonde man looked over a dark crystal orb, blue glaze thoughtful. Arms crossed over the front of his grey uniform, he hummed.

"Sailor Moon? Selene?" He smirked, holding a riding crop in hand. "You pulled quite the number on me, didn't you? I must, in the near future, get my hands on the Legendary Silver Crystal before you."

~End of Chapter 1~

* * *

**Word Count w/o additional script: 5,804**


End file.
